Written In The Stars
by HolzieBear
Summary: 10/OC- The Doctor is in for a ride, not only has he regenerated, meeting Sarah Jane again, no. But now, his best friend from Gallifrey is back. How will everyone one react to another Time-Lord around? Especially Rose? First chapter in the 'Theta and Juliet' Stories.


A/N, Hey guys! So, this is the story in my series 'Theta and Juliet' chronicles. It's sorta a play of from 'Romeo and Juliet'. Anyways, I hope you like it, since we haven't met the character yet; we'll have a description later. Oh, also it is told in the Doctor and the OC's POV, so some scenes maybe missing!

/#/ means page break

~*~ means memory (4 per story)

 _Italics_ means telepathic communication

Disclaimer I don't own Doctor Who, if I did, I wouldn't be in school

Reunions 

The Doctor sighed, as he sat down on the captains chair in the TARDIS, he and Rose had just saved Queen Victoria from the werewolf, and were exhausted. Rose had gone straight to bed, while the Doctor had stayed up, wanting to fix the TARDIS. He had done just that, until it sparked. The TARDIS's way of saying stop it. So he was now sat down, he hated how humans needed more sleep than Time-Lords. It would be much better if she was with him. Oh well, she was gone. Lost.

He got up and left, heading to the kitchen. It was times like this, when he needed some food and sleep. As he reached the kitchen, he grabbed the banana in the bowl and began eating it, whilst walking to his room. As he reached the room, he noticed it had been redecorated. The walls were now red, the bed was bigger, and the duvet cover was now black. Must have been when he regenerated, and he hadn't been in the room since. As he changed into his blue pyjamas and snuggled under the bed, he saw a framed photo on his nightstand. It was of two children. The boy had brown hair, green eyes and had his arms around the girl. The girl had slightly dark skin, with blue eyes and long black hair. They both looked around 14, and were smiling widely at the camera.

The Doctor gave a sad smile at the image; it was still a sore subject.

"Goodnight Juliet," The Doctor spoke, falling asleep.

/#/

The next day, would find the Doctor and Rose standing in the TARDIS console room, Rose wearing a simple pair jeans and a purple t-shirt, while the Doctor wore his beloved trench coat. They were now having a conversation about yesterdays adventure.

"She was the Queen," Rose laughed for absolute no reason, they saw old famous people every day. However, just as Rose's laughter died down, a red beeping came from the TARDIS console.

"Hey, what's happening here then?" the Doctor asked the TARDIS, as he walked up to her. After a few seconds, he had a very happy but also confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Rose asked, worried for him. Well she would do, wouldn't she? Seeing her crush on him and all. She knew not to act upon it, for several reasons really. One being, she was already in a relationship, with Mickey, they just didn't treat each other like it. She did love Mickey and all, but every time she saw the Doctor, she couldn't help but feel that he also felt like they should be more than friends.

The second reason, was that the Doctor was an alien. Yes, she loved him for him, and didn't care that he was alien. However, what would happen, if they were ever to have kids? Would the child have one, or two hearts? Would the baby regenerate, if so, how many times? What would she do, if she died, what would the Doctor and their child do? The list went on and on. But she knew, if she were to continue travelling with him, she would have to tell him.

"The old girl's found something," the Doctor spoke, wincing when the TARDIS sparked him for calling her old. Just like someone else he loved.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rose asked, grabbing her jacket, "let's go."

/#/

The duo arrived underground, in a place that reminded them much of Van Statthan's museum. With all the alien decorations and stuff. The pair however, came to a halt, when they saw three figures at the end of the long hallway they had been walking down.

The three figures walked forwards, revealing two women and one man. The man had a blonde stubble with long hair, but not too long, more like a blonde version of the Doctor's hair. The man was wearing a white shirt, with black trousers, shoes and blazer.

Next to him, was a woman she had brown eyes and hair down just below her shoulders. The woman was wearing blue skinny jeans and a pink floral t-shirt. On her feet was brown cowboy like boots.

On the end, a ginger girl stood there, she had green eyes. And had a green top on, with black leggings, with brown ankle boots. The Doctor could have sworn the trio had been whispering before they were seen.

"Hello," the Doctor spoke, "I'm the Doctor. This is Rose." The Doctor and Rose waved at them.

"Hi," Rose spoke in an annoying cheerful voce. Causing the trio to roll their eyes. That made the Doctor frown, why did they already hate Rose?

"We know," the ginger spoke, looking at the Doctor, avoiding looking at the blonde.

"Sorry, who are you?" The Doctor asked, confusion on his face. They seemed to know him, but he had never even seen them. Must be from the future.

"I'm Max Quinn," the man 'Max' spoke, "these are my sisters, Amber Quinn," he pointed to the ginger, "and Becca Smith, she took our fathers surname." The Doctor and Rose nodded, it normal for children with unmarried parents to take one parents surname, and the other take the other surname.

"Now, somebody summoned us," the Doctor said, "which is very clever, by the way."

"We take after our mother," Amber spoke, earning a nod from her siblings.

"Follow us," Becca said. They all followed her down the long hallway, until they reached the room. The room that the five stood in, was black and quite dirty, but had quite a lot of technology down there. On the right hand wall, there was a window, inside it, was white walls, floors. White everything actually.

"Who runs this place?" The Doctor asked Max, as Becca was looking through the windows taking notes on a clip-board, and Amber turned off to man. The man looked like he was their boss, he had tanned skin, brown hair and was wearing a normal business suit.

"Oh, Miss Song," Max replied, "Now, Doctor, we need to show you something." The two sisters had joined him, and started walking off, leaving the Doctor and Rose.

"Why are we here?" Rose asked, a bit more harshly than intended.

"Because, they need to show us something," was all he said, before following the siblings.

/#/

"So what do you do?" Rose asked the siblings, making them roll their eyes. Not that she could see.

"I'm an artist," Amber said, coming to a stop, when they reached the white door.

"I'm an author," Becca replied, leaning slightly onto her brother, who just a few moments ago, the Doctor and Rose found out that he was her twin. "And my brother here is an architect."

"We were also summoned, turns out we are very smart," Max said, not gloating, just saying.

"We get that from Mum!" Amber and Becca called.

"Now, Doctor, if you go in, you go alone." Max said, very serious.

"Why?" Rose asked, she was already feeling left out, and didn't want to feel anymore left out. It was clear that the siblings didn't like her; she didn't want to be alone with them.

"Because they are the rules," Becca sneered, rolling her eyes at the woman. "Now Doctor, ask the person in there, any question, they can answer it. She is very advanced. Nodding, the Doctor walked into the room, not sure what to expect.

Walking in, the Time-Lord saw a white bed; on it was a woman all in white with ginger hair down loose. She had pale skin and blue eyes, and... he felt weird here. Snapping her head up, the ginger woman saw the Doctor and glared.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked the woman, she had to have a name, even if nobody called her it.

"Subject L," she said darkly, but then added, "But I prefer Lawyer." Just then she stood up and punched the metal wall, causing a dent to appear on the wall. The Doctor wasn't expecting that. "What's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor," she then gasped and her eyes widened.

"Doctor?"

"Lawyer?" Then he felt something in his head, someone was trying to talk to him. Letting them, a grin appeared on his face.

" _Theta?"_

" _Juliet"_ Now that was freaky. But the scariest thing yet, was the Lawyer running towards him and hugging him. Not remembering how strong she was.

"Lawyer, strength," The Doctor was able to get out.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. But her strength didn't stop the Doctor from hugging her. Tears appeared in the woman's eyes as she hugged him.

"How did you escape?" The Doctor asked, referring to the Time-War, she was the smartest being in the universe; she already knew how he escaped.

"Well, due to our bionics, Dad kept me, Adam and Chase in the basement," she explained, her hatred towards him gone, "as you know. Then after 2 years, they found out about us, Dad sent us off, so we could save everyone, but Adam and Chase died. But then I tried everything I could to save everyone, but I couldn't. Then I was found, and I escaped on a shuttle." She explained to her friend.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, hugging her again.

"It's not your fault," she replied. "Now, you need to leave, if you stay to long, it will be suspicious."

"Not without you," the Doctor confirmed, his stubbornness showing through.

"How do you propose I do that," she questioned with a smirk," turn invisible?" It took a minute for the Doctor to catch on, with him being a bit oblivious.

"Oh, you are brilliant."

/#/

The trio, consisting of the Doctor, Rose and the Lawyer. They had left the room earlier, the Lawyer invisible, and ran to the TARDIS. Now, they were with Rose in the console room of the TARDIS, the Lawyer was stroking the TARDIS happily, while explaining to Rose who she was.

"Me and the Doctor were best friends at school," she told the girl, who nodded, "then when we left, I was put into a basement, haven't seen him since."

"Why were you in a basement?" Rose questioned.

"My bionics?"

"What are bionics?" Rose questioned, again.

"They are powers. In my neck," the Time-Lady pointed to a spot on her neck, "I have a chip, that chip has so much data, giving me powers. Those powers are speed, strength, knowledge, I can control ice, fire, water, I can turn into any creature, human, alien or animal. I can also turn invisible; I can jump anywhere and stick to the walls. Also, I can change my voice to match others."

Rose didn't have a reply to that; all she could do was nod. That was very powerful for one person.

"Right. Bed time," The Doctor said, shooing the two women to their rooms.

/#/

The Lawyer was now in her room. It appeared the TARDIS remembered her, as her wall was a dark red, her favourite colour. Her master bed, had a black duvet on, her walls were full of old photos of her, the Doctor, her brothers, and her father.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she whispered, before falling into the first comfy sleep in years.

A/N So, a bit of background info, The Lawyer, has two brothers and her father. When she left school, due to the lack of bionic training, she went into a basement. After 120 years, she could leave, only to find the Doctor gone. Several hundred years later, the war, her dad took her brothers and her into the basement to hide. After a few years, they were found, and they regenerated, but escaped, leaving their father, who died. They tried many ways to escape the war, but her brothers died and she regenerated. Then, she was found by the council, but escaped and regenerated doing so. She was then found by the siblings and had to live in that room for a year.

Just to let you know, the Lawyer ahs ginger curly hair, green eyes and looks like Debby Ryan.

See you next chapter!


End file.
